


1962_Disaster_ENG

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [24]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottoming, Brooding, Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Gay Sex, Grumpy Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Making Love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Smitten Charles Xavier, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: Charles was creating disorder.Charles was disrupting all his programs.Charles was... Charles was... Charles was a mess.Charles was not supposed to exist. He could not exist, not in his life, not in his way.But there he was.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1962_Disaster_ENG

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1962_Disaster_ITA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982626) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020). 



> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake / poor choice of words.

He was agitated. He was annoyed.

The armchair on which he sat seemed to be burning.

Charles was creating disorder.

Charles was disrupting all his programs.

Charles was... _Charles_... Charles was a mess.

Charles was not supposed to exist. He could not exist, not in his life, not in his way.

But there he was.

He had suddenly fallen upon him.

He had captured him, damn it! Like a raptor does with a mouse.

But he wasn't a tender little mouse, dammit!

He was a ruthless avenger.

A murderer with only one purpose: to exterminate his own persecutor along with all those who had helped him.

But Charles was there and he caved in.

His obnoxious intransigence crumbled every time those shamefully red lips bent upwards; all it took was a smile, and everything was unhinged, distorted, changed...

Charles was ruining everything.

It was all wrong.

He was wrong.

He was not capable. He wasn't loyal enough, dedicated enough to his own cause to maintain the path that would lead him to Schimdt.

If only he had been more solid.

If only he had been better.

Those blue eyes and lips would never have ensnared him. He would not have given them any importance.

He couldn't stop drumming the leather of that fucking armchair with his fingers.

He couldn't not clench his teeth while he was staring at Charles talking to the concierge.

"The room will be ready in about half an hour," Charles said as he approached Erik. "While we wait, let's have a drink at the bar, shall we?"

"As you wish," the German answered dryly as he glared at him.

Charles sighed slowly, but decided to keep quiet.

They ordered a gin and tonic and a Martini.

"Another one" Erik ordered a little later with arrogance to the barman. “And no bloody olives this time, damn it!"

Charles smiled at the man behind the bar. "Another one for me, too. The same, thank you". Smile.

He probably wanted to fuck the barman as well...

"Erik...." Xavier began as he turned to Lehnsherr who was on the stool next to him. "You know, you wouldn't be less hard and manly if you used words like ‘please’ or ‘thank you'," he said with a barely hinted smile.

"Shut up," the other one said to cut Charles off. "You have to shut the fuck up”.

And so Charles did, he never spoke again. He just looked at Erik and smiled.

 _Fuck you!_ Now he was going to punch him right in the nose! He would have made him faint, maybe even killed him!

_Charles..._

It was a mess.

The whole thing was a bloody mess!

And all he could think about was when they were going to give him his room.

And when he was going to be locked behind that door with Charles.

And when he was going to kiss him.

And fuck him.

And love him.

And hate him.

And love him again.

_Fuck you, Charles!_

"Aaah... Erik! Mmm...please, Erik!" he suddenly begged. "You...you're hurting me," he complained.

"I know that," Erik replied harshly.

But he stopped. And he slowed down.

He caressed Charles slowly, with his fingers, with more vaseline.

When had he bought something to help him fuck Charles better? He didn't remember.

It didn't matter.

He did it slowly.

A kiss. A kiss didn't mean anything. It would not soften anything. It would not have softened him.

It was only a kiss.

It meant nothing.

He could also give him that sweet and gentle kiss.

He could even softly lap those red lips.

"Erik... mmm' Charles was no longer begging now.

He was moaning in pleasure.

They got off together.

And it was so beautiful.

Charles was so beautiful when he moaned and writhed. When he held Erik tight. When he indulged his urges and melted into orgasm.

_Charles... Charles.... I hate you._

_That is not true._

_I do not love you._

_Of course not, Erik._

_Fuck you!_

_Again?!_

He smiled even with his mind.

He was always smiling, Charles. He never stopped smiling.

Everything was a disaster.

***

Charles caressed his temple slowly as he clearly perceived how sleep gained the upper hand on Erik.

He had snuggled up against Charles, like every night.

After having sex in the harshest and rudest way he could simulate, every night the German fell asleep like this, his body pressed against Xavier's who cuddled him. Lying on his side, his knees bent, his arms gathered together...

Charles clearly saw how Erik must have been as a child. He thought he had certainly been cute. Probably a kind and God-fearing little boy, respectful of rules and people.

And now?

Now he was a man consumed by revenge and hatred, violent and ruthless.

Erik was a murderer.

Charles shuddered. He, who was mocked in the past because he refused to join his stepfather's hunting trips, he, who hated all forms of violence, was now in bed with a murderer. A murderer of men.

How could this have happened?

And yet he was there. That man had literally cropped up without warning, with his splendid mutation, with his baggage of pain and violence...and Charles wanted nothing more than to make love to him.

Yes...damn it.

Because that's what Charles was doing. He made love to Erik. And although Lehnsherr tried to be rude, even though he did not spare himself from violating Charles without warning, sometimes even without permission, Charles knew how Erik, in his own way, also made love to him.

He had felt Erik vibrate, he had felt Erik swell with feelings and then explode.

He had heard him whispering sweet little words and had seen him make gentle gestures.

Erik loved him, he just couldn't understand it.

 _Erik_...

Charles also stroked the cheek of the man who was now sleeping deeply beside him.

How did he end up involved in a relationship with a man?

A man, for God's sake!

He had never been a _fag_ , he had never indulged in the sexual advances that he had repeatedly received from other men.

On the contrary...

He had always been attracted to a woman's breasts, to a woman's legs, to a woman's ass...

Damn it! He had always liked females!

But now there he was, with that German son of a bitch in his bed, handsome as a god, the greatest asshole ever. He just wanted to have that body again and again. Because sometimes Erik would indulge himself on bottoming, and Charles seemed to be going crazy with the pleasure of dominating him.

Erik was obscene. Erik was always over the top. Always over the top, always so much. Too much.

Erik was...a disaster. On all fronts.

Charles was certain: Erik would ruin his life sooner or later.

Surely Erik would have broken his heart, ripped it out and chewed it up.

And once he'd spat in the mud, he would abandon him.

But now it didn't matter at all.

Charles knew that what he was sharing with Erik would never be repeated with anyone else in the world, and the same was true for Lehnsherr.

Charles knew that his mind would never again merge so intimately with another human being; that Erik, despite pretending to react with anger to Charles’ telepathic violations, longed for them as much as Charles did, and the more time passed, the more Erik missed Charles' consciousness in his head.

He looked again tenderly at Erik breathing slowly, his face finally relaxed, his lips open invitingly.

He adjusted himself next to the German and kissed him softly, then placed his forehead against Erik's and stroked his back.

Lehnsherr smiled with his eyes closed, holding closer to Xavier. Charles kissed him again and could not resist brushing the man's mind.

Erik did not resist and the telepath projected his desires: a sexual fantasy that had pervaded him in having Erik beside him, peaceful, half-naked and unexpectedly helpless.

The German smiled again, on the bias. He let Charles kiss him again, let him hold him bold and sensual.

A moan escaped from his thin lips when the boy lowered his pajama pants.

Charles was a wise lover and his telepathy, once left free, made him unbeatable.

Erik rolled on his belly and completely surrendered to Charles' increasingly intense and erotic attentions.

He clutched the sheet tightly and tried not to scream too loud by clenching his teeth: they were in a hotel and he hated to hold that hypocritical look of disappointment that other guests usually poured on them the following morning, and then ... letting go of the grumbling was so humiliating, a weak thing to do. Let the young professor be the noisy one in bed!

Charles laughed at those thoughts that flowed from Erik to him as if they were his own.

He found some aspects of Erik's dullness extremely tender and therefore adorable.

Erik was accustomed to silence, both in suffering and in pleasure. He had been well trained to appear invisible and non-existent.

Erik often felt this way: insignificant, useless, irrelevant.

Charles, completely lying on him, whispered in Erik’s ear. "You're beautiful... Erik...you are the best person...I have ever met.

He decided to say it with his voice, amidst the moans and the strain, so that Erik could clearly understand it. So that he would know that he was in no way useless or mediocre or even harmful, but on the contrary he was indispensable for Charles, for his well-being, he was food for his heart and mind.

***

"That’s enough now, Charles!" Erik said angrily in front of the plate of steaming eggs and bacon.

But Charles continued to snigger.

"I'm not doing anything!" he exclaimed, chuckling.

" _Hör auf damit_!" blew the increasingly angry German. "Fuck! You are an asshole..."

"It's not true," the professor replied gently, holding up his face with one hand. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I am not embarrassed," Erik lied. "You piss me off with that little smile! You don't have to keep on repeating _it_..." he continued, mumbling and filling his mouth with food. "And then it's... _personal_ ," he concluded by chewing with his mouth open.

Charles sipped some tea while shaking his head. He could not help but be amused by the modesty that Erik was displaying at that moment. He was always outrageously brash about everything related to sex, but now he was standing there with his red cheeks, ashamed, unable to look Charles in the eye.

With good reason in fact: Charles had no intention of giving up, probably driven by a certain spirit of revenge against Erik and all the discourtesy he had set aside for him in the last few days.

"You know...I like it very much. Basically: it makes me feel very, very, very good," he explained pompously.

Erik stared at him from below with his eyes, reduced to slits.

"You want me to beg you, don't you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Charles asked ironically.

"You want me to beg you to stop. Don't talk about _that thing_!" Erik exclaimed in a whisper.

" _That thing_? You mean the ease with which..." he pressed himself closer to Erik, lowering his voice. "The ease with which you come _only_ with penetration? Without _ever_ touching yourself?" he asked in a whisper.

Erik suddenly blushed.

"You are a son of a bitch! I swear I'll make you pay for this, Charles!" growled Erik furiously with clenched teeth.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your prostate, it's just very sensitive!" Charles said, giggling.

This time he didn't lower his voice, and a couple of guys sitting next to them looked at Erik rather amazed.

"I'll kill you," the German said.

Then he got up and left.

Charles remained calm and finished his tea. He watched Erik outside the cafeteria as he smoked nervously.

He grinned.

He was adorable. He was absolutely delicious.

And again he couldn't help remember the night before and Erik with his explosive prostate orgasm.

 _Pull yourself together, Charles._ He thought _. Or he will end up killing you for real..._


End file.
